Forum:For a good cause
WARNING: Any inappropriate edits to this forum will be deleted by me (iatbr). This is a forum for pledges and support only. It's for a good cause I would like to give a PC to our own . There are several reasons I would like to do so. #She is a college student with a very old PC (cant play borderlands on it). #She has been a major supporter in many projects on this wiki (anytime anyone asks/needs). #Its actually not a huge amount of money these days. #I think she deserves one if we can do it. I cannot list everytime she has helped on this wiki with various projects that the community at large is working on. 300 USD will get her a decent PC that she can use for school (AND BORDERLANDS !!!). Rules If you can spare 5, 10, 20 or whatever, make a pledge for that amount on this forum. The floating goal will be adjusted accordingly. This is not a money making scheme. No money will exchange hands unless the actual goal (new PC) can be reached. Any pledges that will not/cannot be honored, will be covered by me (iatbr). I am not actually sure exactly how we will get the money together for RAZ to get a PC. I imagine that a account in Paypal can be made. If it becomes possible to get the PC through pledges, The details will be hashed out so that a secure way will be posted on this forum at the time. Only serious pledges will be recorded. Registered Users only please. If you are Unregistered and are serious about making a pledge, then Register first. Notes I just bought a new PC because my old one crashed. It cost me 297 dollars with Ohio tax included. This is the PC that I ran out and got (it was the best deal for no waiting/money involved). Its actually pretty damn good (dual processor, limited office w/option of a key, etc). It cannot be upgraded though, so its a great spare PC. Anyway, RAZ herself actually doesn't want to put anyone out, which makes me want to give her a PC even more (sweet thing). I am kicking off the Pledging by making a commitment of $50 USD. Anyone else have the heart to pledge a few bucks? I understand that this economy is bad but 5 or 10 for a good cause is repaid knowing that you are actually helping someone out there. How about it? 10:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Pledges Comments My dearest Robot and to anyone else who reads this thread, I thank you that you have even thought about giving me a computer and completely shocked!. I want you to know that I would love, LOVE a new computer, but I'm afraid that I cannot accept this gift as big as it is. The things that I have done to this wiki were made in good terms with no desire to receive anything back I like reactions, just feedback is enough to keep me happy. This is a personal choice to go and make pretty looking things for people and help out on a website, as is this forum post that you so willingly wrote. I don't want you to get disappointed Robot, in good time I shall receive something for my hard work, not just on the wiki but you know.. life in general. I am honored to be put at such high regards for just the little things I have contributed, but I am sorry that I have to ask you to not do this for me. Thank you again for your time and consideration. 12:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Silly little robot.. ♥ What? Whats that you say? (deaf ears) cant hear you... you are getting dim. It is not up to me or you anymore, It is up to the community. If someone wants to pledge then they will, simple. Must I pledge it all? OK then, I can pledge 10 more since you put it that way... 13:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, since you put it that way... I'm asking the community to restrain themselves from pledging. 13:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) note: This user '''will not accept' charity work..gifts..things..'' In that case, I pledge anouther 50 15:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Just a heads up that, as well intended as it may be, you are flirting with Wikia's terms of Service, as well as Federal Law if she is under 18. 15:58, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I am of age, just turned 20 not too long ago... 16:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) In that case Happy Birthday. Then it's just a matter of wikia terms of service, under the section solicitation. I don't care, I'm just bringing it up because I'd hate to see a good editor get the banhammer doing a good dead... 16:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : i know.. thats what i'm afraid of. Thats also another good reason to not give me a computer that i do not want..(seriously, my computer is not that bad, i just complain about it cause i can) 16:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) im pretty sure happypal is correct in suggesting this energy be redirected. 17:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC)